


Remembering That Time.....

by WarriorAngelVega32



Series: My Mandalorian and Frog [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Children of Characters, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorAngelVega32/pseuds/WarriorAngelVega32
Summary: Just a one shot of our favorite Mandalorian and a loving and tender moment in time of past and present with his wife and children
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Mandalorian and Frog [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016037
Kudos: 2





	Remembering That Time.....

I sat watching Din speak with Frog and our two children, our daughter Jaissia Cara Djarin and our son, Thag Din Djarin, about something. I couldn’t hear as well as I once did when I was younger, but I knew he was reminding them of The Way but not as strictly as when we had been in. I smiled and slowly rocked back and forth while enjoying the warm weather and the sun warming my face gently and I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Remembering when we had stopped on a planet to hide out for a bit and to take a break just the 3 of us. Frog was still little, and we were still so young.

Some years earlier

“Din!” I called as I chased Frog all over the field of flowers. He was laughing and having such a wonderful time that I didn’t want Din to miss it. I heard him come up behind me and he wrapped his arms around me tightly and I leaned back into him. It felt good because he had finally taken his Beskar armor off and I could feel the heat of his body against mine and it made me sigh. I saw Frog trip and fall, and we laughed and jogged over to him and he was laughing and yawning.  
I gently picked him up and kissed him and he yawned big and snuggled down into my arms. I sighed and leaned into Din. He wrapped his arms around us and held us tightly. I felt myself relax and slowly start to doze off. I opened my eyes and looked up at him and he was smiling and had tears in his eyes. I brought my hand to his face and he kissed my palm and nuzzled into me.  
“Come my love, lets let him nap and we can come back out here together.”  
He nodded and we quietly walked back to the Razor Crest and I laid down Frog with his favorite blanket he’d gotten from Cara and his favorite toy he’d gotten from us and Greef. He sighed and was completely out.  
I grabbed Din’s hand and we walked outside into the sunshine and fresh air. He grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I slid my hands in his hair and tugged gently. He grunted quietly and smiled at me. He tilted his head like he always did in his helmet and I smiled, and I leaned into him and gently kissed him. I felt him grip me tighter and a low groan slipped past his lips and I swallowed it greedily. He gently lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he walked towards the small grove of trees that would give us some privacy.  
He pushed me into a tree, and I groaned loudly and I could feel him pulsing against me.  
“Please Din?”  
“Please, what my beautiful soon to be wife?”  
I groaned and I let my head fall back against the tree as I felt his lips and teeth ghost my neck.  
“Please? I want to feel you inside of me!”  
I managed to finally moan out. A small, warm breeze whipped around us and it felt so good. He quickly braced me against the tree and undid my top and slipped it off of me. I undid his shirt and watched it flutter to the ground. He gently set me down and pulled my pants and boots off and I was completely nude with a warm breeze licking at my body.  
“Din, please?!”  
I begged him. He loved when I begged him like this. I heard him groan and he moved his blaster a bit and then he picked me back up and he undid his pants, and he slipped his hard cock out. I felt him slide against me and I moaned loudly. I felt his lips and teeth nip, suck, and bite my nipples and I gently tugged on his rich brown hair and he nipped me harder. I cried out loudly and as I did so, he slipped me down on to his rock-hard cock in one motion and I screamed out and as I did the wind picked up and carried my scream across the field.  
“Yes, my love! Please…. I want to feel your cum filling me up until you’re leaking out of me.”  
I groaned out.  
“I’m going to take what I want from you my love and give you everything you want in return.”  
He whispered in my ear.  
I grabbed him and kissed him hard as he began to fuck me relentlessly. I felt his fingers nimbly reach my clit and begin to rub my bundle of nerves and I felt him begin to stutter. He pinched just right, and I felt my orgasm wash over me and I threw my head back and screamed out. He slammed into me a couple more times and I felt him explode in me and he roared out. I’d never heard him get that loud before and it was such a turn on. I could feel my cunt pulsing and milking his cock dry of all his seed as he coated my insides with his seed. I slumped against him and I could feel him gently kissing and nipping my shoulder.  
“Thank you cyare.” He murmured in my ear.  
I smiled hearing him call me that. It would never get old hearing that. I sighed and nuzzled into his neck and breath HIS scent in. He smelled of sunshine, of beskar, of blaster powder, and blaster oil. I loved his smell it was HIM.  
“Mmmmm I’m always happy to oblige you my soon to be husband. You have but to ask and it is yours!”  
“What…. what do you think about having our own child one day? I mean not necessarily right now but one day. Give Frog a brother and a sister at least?”  
I sucked in a breath and smiled into his neck.  
“This time felt different my love. I think I’m already going to be pregnant this time next month. So be prepared. And I guess we had better head back to the Armorer to get the sigil put on my armor and make sure we’re married before I find out I’m pregnant with your child.”  
I whispered in his ear.  
He squeezed me tighter and said,  
“I felt it too. I know it’s not the best time, but I hope you ARE pregnant. Either way I’m always happy to practice until we get it right.”  
We both chuckled and he gently set me down and helped me to dress again. We slowly walked back to the Razor and I felt him slide his hand under my shirt and he slid it onto my stomach. I sighed at his touch.  
A month later I did find out I was pregnant with our daughter Jaissia. Named after a friend we had both lost many years before. 

I felt his warm hand slip into mine and I slowly opened my eyes at him.  
“What were you dreaming about my Riduur?”  
I smiled and I kissed his hand.  
“I was remembering when we had made love against the tree….and I found out a month later I was pregnant with Jaissia.”  
He smiled at me.  
“I remember that like it was yesterday.”  
He gave me that look, and I laughed.  
“Din Djarin! We aren’t spring chickens anymore!”  
“No, we aren’t but there won’t ever be a time I won’t take the opportunity to make love to my beautiful Riduur. And now seems like a perfect opportunity. All 3 kids are doing their own thing and they’re only visiting for a bit anyways before they go home. Then I will have my beautiful Riduur all to myself again!”  
He pulled me up gently and we stood on the porch slowly dancing and swaying together watching our grown children coming up to us and promising to visit tomorrow, just like they do every day they come to see us and hugging and kissing us and promising to stay for supper tomorrow. They slowly faded into the sunset as they drove down the road to their own homes and as they disappeared, Din grabbed me gently and began pulling me into our home with that smile lighting up his face that had made me fall in love with him all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> cyare (pronounced SHAH-ray) means: beloved or loved  
> riduur (pronounced REE-door) means: partner, spouse, husband, wife


End file.
